colorfolkfandomcom-20200215-history
Man In Yellow Bloodline
1) Brigham Eskal Born: 1072 Died: 1160 Held the title: 1095 - 1145 NOTE: first Man In Yellow; his home was a small cottage by a "river with a plain wood bridge spanning" that would be passed down in his family for generations. 2) Chandler Eskal Born: 1107 Died: 1190 Held the title: 1145-1192 NOTE: To make money, before he became a Colorman he worked as a candlemaker 3) Carrick Eskal Born: 1133 Died: 1217 Held the title: 1192-1210 NOTE: Lead a defense of an invading force with inferior numbers and won. His gallant defense sealed his legacy as the "Rock of Northern Sodor." 4) Bevis Eskal Born: 1168 Died: 1240 Held the title: 1210-1237 NOTE: Perfected the techniques that were used with the Bow of Eskal to be passed down his family line 5) Willis Eskal Born: 1199 Died: 1255 Held the title: 1237-1254 NOTE: A rogue mage attacked Sodor in 1254 and he was stopped by Willis in a battle that resulted in the mage's death. Before succumbing to his wounds, he cursed Willis with leprosy and made it "particularly severe." Not willing to let the disease spread, he immediately passed on his powers to his son and fled to the mountains, away from other people, where he would die 8 months later. 6) Tristan Eskal Born: 1234 Died: 1281 Held the title: 1254-1281 NOTE: Died as a result of the Man In White lineage war; tried to stop a fight only to get caught in the crossfire and get killed by Cuthbert Smith III. 7) Scott Eskal Born: 1266 Died: 1339 Held the title: 1281-1326 NOTE: Took the title at age 15, becoming one of the youngest Colormen to date. His father was Sudrian and his mother was Scottish. 8) Shawn Eskal Born: 1303 Died: 1400 Held the title: 1326-1365 NOTE: Man In Yellow during the Black Death years 9) Justin Eskal Born: 1339 Died: 1420 Held the title: 1365-1410 NOTE: His grandfather died a mere two months after his birth. 10) Laurence Eskal Born: 1365 Died: 1450 Held the title: 1410-1418 NOTE: He famously gave no reason for stepping down after only 8 years, saying only "i'm tired" to his son. 11) George Eskal Born: 1392 Died: 1470 Held the title: 1418-1444 NOTE: Preferred quiet farmwork over the rush of battle 12) Isaac Eskal Born: 1419 Died: 1498 Held the title: 1444-1473 NOTE: Known for his sense of humor and wit 13) Irvin Eskal Born: 1450 Died: 1535 Held the title: 1473-1505 NOTE: Regarded as "quite handsome for his time" he was a popular subject of sculptures and paintings that depicted Colormen and their history. 14) Isaac Eskal II Born: 1478 Died: 1578 Held the title: 1505-1548 NOTE: Died nine days shy of his 100th birthday; his last words were "darn, I was so close too." Inherited his grandfather's wit. 15) Hamlin Eskal Born: 1507 Died: 1580 Held the title: 1548-1574 NOTE: Very dismissive of alchemy, calling it "utter nonsense and a waste of time" 16) Barrett Eskal Born: 1534 Died: 1608 Held the title: 1574-1589 NOTE: His large stature and hairy body made him known as the "Bear of Northern Sodor" 17) Bernard Eskal Born: 1564 Died: 1638 Held the title: 1589-1618 NOTE: Died 30 years to the day after his father 18) Charles Eskal Born: 1595 Died: 1658 Held the title: 1618-1646 NOTE: Died 20 years to the day after his father 19) Cecil Eskal Born: 1627 Died: 1700 Held the title: 1646-1670 NOTE: One of the few Colormen to have remained good, and not immediately pass on his powers after the shattering of the Prism. However, he was rendered blind by the Man In Black towards the end of his Colorman tenure. 20) Titus Trentmore Born: 1660 Died: 1740 Held the title: 1670-1700 NOTE: Fearing the safety of his family, he retreated to his family home (now in another location; the cottage by the bridge had burned down) and would only interact with the Colormen at the Great Hall twice a year. From now on, he decided, he would protect Sodor quietly. He changed his family name to Trentmore to hide them from Colormen that had gone insane and use their powers for evil. 21) Theodore Trentmore Born: 1682 Died: 1733 Held the title: 1700-1730 NOTE: Took his powers on January 1st, 1700 and gave them up on January 1st, 1730, exactly 30 years after receiving them. 22) Trevor Trentmore Born: 1710 Died: 1795 Held the title: 1730-1760 NOTE: Killed seven rogue Colormen during his tenure, all out of self-defense. On his deathbed, he expressed great remorse at this, saying "I only wish that I had not created 7 lost lineages". To this day, these 7 particular lineages have not been seen again, suggesting these lines are indeed lost. 23) Truman Trentmore Born: 1731 Died: 1811 Held the title: 1760-1790 NOTE: When the Colonies wanted independence, he supported them along with the good Colormen. Loyal to his friends, he broke the generations long code of hiding and visited the Great Hall more regularly. He offered to sail to America with Quincy Erdagovern, but Quincy told him to stay, as he was needed on Sodor. 24) Todd Trentmore Born: 1766 Died: 1838 Held the title: 1790-1820 NOTE: The fifth of his line to have a "T" name, he named his son Glenn because as he got older, he found this quite annoying. 25) Glenn Trentmore Born: 1803 Died: 1850 Held the title: 1820-1850 NOTE: One month after passing on his powers, he was killed by the then Man In Green. 26) Goddard Trentmore Born: 1834 Died: 1890 Held the title: 1850-1880 NOTE: Took his powers on at only 16 years old 27) Paul Trentmore Born: 1870 Died: 1919 Held the title: 1880-1910 NOTE: Died during the Spanish flu epidemic. Starting with his generation, the Men In Yellow were notoriously short; no one is quite sure why. 28) Rodney Trentmore Born: 1900 Died: 1989 Held the title: 1910-1950 NOTE: Broke the tradition set since 1800 by serving 40 years instead of the usual 30. Died one week after the Berlin Wall fell. When he heard the news, he remarked "about time". 29) Rupert Trentmore Born: 1936 Died: N/A Held the title: 1950-1978 NOTE: The oldest living Man In Yellow 30) Miles Trentmore Born: 1958 Died: N/A Held the title: 1978-2010 NOTE: Received his powers for his 20th birthday 31) David Trentmore Born: 1987 Died: N/A Held the title: 2010-present NOTE: Current Man In Yellow. He is a timid, quiet man, and although currently 28 years old, he is 5'2", weighs 140 lbs and looks a lot younger than he really is. Most describe him as looking like an "unusually short high school freshman." During the time when he was "evil," he did not really want to be, but he was blackmailed by Man In Green and Man In Black into fighting for their cause. Category:Colorfolk Ancestors Category:Colorfolk